


Hey, Handsome

by Cakeenkets



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Texting, angst if you squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeenkets/pseuds/Cakeenkets
Summary: Zane answers Aphmau's phone, pretending to be her boyfriend so that the stranger flirting with her via text would leave her alone. Fortunately, the stranger believes him. Unfortunately, the stranger is now flirting with him instead.Alternately, Travis flirts with Aphmau, unknowingly that she has a boyfriend already. When said boyfriend confronts him, instead of swallowing his pride and admitting defeat, he flirts with the boyfriend as well.





	Hey, Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a screenshot of a text i've seen that goes--
> 
> "Hey, beautiful."
> 
> "This is her boyfriend."
> 
> "Hey, handsome."

The room is quiet save for the soft humming of the air condition. The television in front of them is on, sound muted and brightness lowered, yet still enveloping the room in a soft glow, while the objects in front of its light casted small shadows stretching over the entire room. The screen is playing the credits of some mediocre movie, long forgotten by the two young adults lying on the bed in front of the television, both their backs against each other.

The smaller of the two snores lightly as she buries her head deeper into the soft pillow nestled neatly in between her small arms. A light purple blanket draped over her entire figure to keep her warm. Her blanket is pushed back a bit by her companion beside her to keep it from falling off completely.

He gently sweeps the cottony cloth to her side and she smiles fondly in return as if to say her thanks, although she has been knocked out cold about thirty minutes into the last movie, he likes to think that she'd appreciated the small act. If she is still awake, she would have mercilessly praised him for it. 

He lowers his head back into the soft glow of his phone, continuing to read through the endless feed of his social media. He never uses it for actual _‘socializing’_ but he thoroughly enjoys the many original content shared through the platform that is about his favorite shows and series. Additionally, it is amusing to see his friends make total fools out of themselves online, especially his older brother, Garroth. 

Zane's trance is broken by a soft beeping noise. He tears his gaze from his mobile device and spares a look at Aphmau. 

The girl continues in her sleep, unstirred by the noise and is looking like she is not going to be up if by chance that noise repeats again. Beside her, light is emitting from her phone. 

Zane momentarily glances at her phone. Another beeping sound fills the almost quiet room, but the sound is not from Aphmau's phone. He turns his head back onto his own device only to find its light dead. Zane arches an eyebrow at the thing as if casting it the expression will give him an answer from the inanimate object. Too tired to register what has happened to his phone, he presses down on the lock button for a few seconds before an icon of an empty battery flashes onto the screen. 

Zane sighs. The movie has finished rolling its credits and now the television screen is completely black. Aphmau's phone reverted back to its locked state and there is no light in the cold room—until there is. 

The phone that is not dead lights up again, the soft beeping tone accompanying it as it did. Zane stares at the device with no focus, not wanting to invade his best friend's privacy. 

Instead, he lays down his own phone by his side and feels the heaviness weighing on his eyelids begging for him to collapse. A yawn escapes his lips as he forgets everything about his phone dying and Aphmau sleeping beside him, her body relying on his own for support to keep her from falling off from her sitting sleeping state. 

His eyelashes hover above his porcelain cheek, threatening to kiss them and further succumb into the lull of sleep when another glow illuminates from his side.

With a growing blurring vision, he sees another text roll in from Aphmau's phone. Probably from the same number, he guesses, as the amount of characters from the contact looks the same from the previous one.  

Hesitantly, Zane wills his eyes away. _This is wrong_ , he tries to convince himself. But as each minute passes by and as each new message rolls by, each part of Zane's moral reasoning and protests crumble down as curiosity and boredom creep into his mind. 

Last time he's checked, its half past three. Time couldn't have passed by that quickly so whoever is annoyingly texting Aphmau, is annoyingly texting her too early in the morning.  

Who could even be texting her so early? Is it Aaron? Is Aaron and Aphmau already dating but keeping it a secret from Zane? No, Aphmau would've told him. He'd even be the first to know. Also, Aaron's no asshole. He wouldn't bother her while she's sleeping. 

Aphmau's phone rings again. The sound practically teasing Zane at this point. Zane cranes his neck. Maybe one look wouldn't hurt, yet one look is all took for the strings of his curiosity to tug at him violently. 

 _Unknown number._  

 _'i tried sleeping but all i can dream of is you baby ;)'_  

It doesn't take long for Zane to be seething with absolute rage. It takes him all of his self-control to keep himself from scoffing and spitting a string of curses that would put any sailor into shame. 

Zane quickly glances at Aphmau just out of sheer paranoia. With unsteady shaking fingers, he quickly grabs Aphmau's phone, swiping the lock screen and entering a password he'd accidentally seen her use way too many times. 

The screen unlocks and immediately brings Zane to the messages app. He scrolls through the string of messages sent by this complete stranger, judging by the absence of a contact name.  

The messages aren't downright creepy but they are very much borderline annoying. They started not too long ago, just about the same time Zane heard Aphmau's phone ring for the first time that night. There is no history of any previous conversation either, which further worsens Zane's anger towards this stranger and further empowers his will to be overprotective over his best friend.  

His fingers hover above the keyboard, debating whether or not to reply. If he were to reply, what would he even say? Would he pretend to be Aphmau or simply be himself?  

The tiredness of his eyes and the aching that wrapped around his entire body, together with the sheer adrenaline brought by the fear of being caught invading his friend's privacy and anger towards the person sending creepy texts to her soon overcomes him and he compulsively taps on the message box. 

"Who are you?", he sends.

The reply is almost immediate. 

"The love of your life, baby," the stranger texts back, accompanied by a winky face emoji. Zane cringes.

"Stop calling me that," Zane quickly texts back. 

The stranger pays no time to waste. "Okay," they reply. "How about sweetheart instead?" 

Zane dreadfully groans. 

"Honey?", they continue. "Pumpkin? Sweet cakes? Cupcake?"

"Stop!", Zane frustratingly texts back, with all the letters in capital and with one too many exclamation marks.

Zane doesn't know whether or not the person messaging him is an idiot, because even after that outburst, the unknown contact still manages to give him this reply. 

"Okay then, beautiful." 

And maybe it's the lull of sleep or the fact that Zane's too hot headed for his own good that he lets his feelings get in the way of his way of thinking because he then thinks it's a good idea to send this message as a way to get the stranger to leave him and Aphmau alone.

"This is her boyfriend." 

It works for a fleeting moment. The chat bubble stops typing for a second and Zane is anticipating for the next reply to be an apology or a curse at him for not informing them sooner about being Aphmau’s boyfriend. Maybe they would even accuse him of lying, _(which he is but they wouldn't know that)_ , and then Zane would have to spend the next few minutes trying to prove that he was, in fact, not the person who the stranger thinks they are talking to. Out of all of the possible responses Zane predicted, the text message the stranger sends to him is the least he is expecting to receive.  

"Okay then, handsome." 

Zane feels his face get hot, from anger or from something else, he doesn't care. He sputters something incoherent under his breath and glances at Aphmau out of reflex.  

The said girl is still asleep much to Zane's relief. Zane turns back to her phone in his hands. The air suddenly stiffens and the room suddenly quiets, save for the loud thoughts revolving around his head, screaming and ringing through his pierced ears. 

With an increasingly heating face, Zane hovers his fingers above the screen. He tries to think of a reply but finds nothing to come out of his head. He begins to type something but as soon as he does so, he deletes the message just as fast as he begins typing it. 

"Hello?", a reply from the stranger comes through.

"What do you want?", Zane asks, quick and blunt.

The person on the other side of the screen seems to be taken aback if only for a while. 

"Wondering what's a pretty thing like you doing up so late?" 

"Pretty?", Zane scowls despite a creeping hue of pink betraying his expression. "You don't even know me, much less know what I look like."

Silence. Aphmau stirs in her sleep. 

"Well", the stranger begins. "How about we get to know each other then?"

Zane arches an eyebrow. _Why?_ It is then it dawns to him that maybe whoever this guy is, they don't _really_ believe Zane's earlier statement. What if they think he's actually Aphmau just pretending to be her own boyfriend just to get this creep off her dms? Maybe the stranger wants to debunk her in her _'lie'_ by asking her questions. 

"You don't believe that I'm a guy, don't you?", Zane finds himself asking with a slight tinge of hurt straining his words. He blames it from the frustration in trying to get this guy to back off.

"I believe you."  

Zane shakes his head, trying his hardest to convince himself that the person behind the screen is lying, that they're merely saying this because they'd think that it'd get him to trust them. He wants to lash out and accuse them of lying but oddly enough, Zane couldn't. Oddly enough, he believes their words. So instead he asks, "Why?" Realizing how vague his question is, he quickly elaborates, "Why bother getting to know me then?"

"Let's play a game," the stranger tiptoes around the question and Zane couldn't help but feel irritated at them.

"We'll ask questions to each other. Three each”, they continue elaborating. “What do you say?” A sticker of a white panda with its hand outstretched in a position wherein it is trying to strike a handshake, a deal, is sent through after the question.

 Zane doesn’t have anything to lose, _except sleep_ , so he agrees, "Okay." 

The stranger seems to beam at his answer as he sends Zane another sticker, this time depicting a cute rabbit emitting hearts and saying _'yay_!'.

 _At least it's not cringey emoji this time_ , Zane thinks to himself. 

"Alright, I'll go first!", the stranger says. "What do you look like?" 

The question is innocent enough and Zane should've expected it sooner or later and yet, he freezes when the question is brought up. The flush on his cheeks harden and he takes an involuntary glance at Aphmau, who is, of course, still peacefully sleeping. 

He brings his gaze back onto the screen, the artificial glow highlighting his flushed face. He must have taken too long stalling around the question as the stranger sends him another text soon after.

"C'mon, after this you can ask me something too", the whining tone in the text is prominent. "I bet you have so many questions about me right now."

Zane hesitates one last time before finally giving in. "Black hair, blue eyes. Wears all black and a mask", he quickly sends back.

The chat bubble shows that the stranger is typing.

"See, you are pretty!" 

Zane huffs out air. He sputters a curse under his breath and he pulls his mask higher to hide the growing flush on his face. With knitted brows, he spits, "You got that from just me giving a vague description about what I look like?"

"Yup!"

"What if I'm lying?" 

"I'll leave that to you then." 

Zane bites his lower lip as his brows relax, while letting his lone functional eye to drift its gaze onto his side.

"Why do you wear the mask?", they ask again. 

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?" This time, it is Zane’s turn to dance around the question.

"Oops, sorry." 

 _Right_. _Time to get straight to the point_. "How did you get Aphmau's phone number?", Zane asks.

The stranger's messages momentarily stops. " _Wait_ ", they send. "This is _Aphmau's_ number!?"

 _What_. Zane sputters, "Who do you think it was all along?!" 

"I thought this was Lucinda's! _Damn it_." 

Zane pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning at the stranger’s stupidity. _Okay_. He breathes a sigh of relief. At least now he knows all those creepy flirty texts weren't meant for Aphmau. That's good. He didn't particularly care that much about Lucinda. Lucinda attracts a lot of attention, both positive _and_ negative but at least, she knows this and she is very capable of handling these flirty casanovas on her own. On the other hand, Zane knows that Aphmau couldn't. She needs him to protect her from this type of attention. So that is exactly what he needs to do. 

"Katelyn gave it to me," the stranger answers Zane's earlier inquiry, snapping the raven-haired adult from his reverie. 

" _Katelyn_? Why would she do that?", Zane sends the question without much thought. _Shit_. _That's another question_. Zane crosses his fingers that this stranger wouldn’t count this question with the three he is supposed to ask in the game. 

"We had a deal." 

"Oh..Okay." Zane doesn’t ask any more questions after that. 

 _Okay_. So far, Zane notes that this person knows both Aphmau, Lucinda _and_ Katelyn. Zane is almost sure that he probably knows who this person is in real life too. He just needs to ask the right questions and he can unmask this person's real identity. _Name_. Zane should've started with the name. _Idiot_.  

"Why do you wear the mask?", the stranger asks and Zane stills at the question. An irritated feeling starts bubbling in the raven-haired’s chest. 

"Seriously?" 

"What?" 

A bead of sweat slowly trickles down Zane's lightly colored face. The black mask covering his face suddenly feels tighter and he feels the need to pull it down to be able to breathe. And so he does so, and he suddenly becomes all too conscience about how naked his face feels. He brushes his cheek with his shaky fingers, tracing them until they are just right underneath the dark raven-colored bangs sweeping over his blind eye. 

"I'm sorry if I touched sensitive topic", the stranger apologizes. "It's okay if you want to skip the question." 

"It is _not_ sensitive", Zane snaps. 

The stranger’s messages call to a halt. The air is still. Zane's chest lowers and rises in an uneven pattern and he takes a moment to collect himself from his unnecessary outburst. _How childish_. He blushes at his own act of immaturity.  

"..It would be unfair," the raven-haired finally says. 

"Alrighty", the stranger replies. "Then I'll just ask a different question then?" The tone they use isn’t in mocking or a passive aggressive tone Zane would’ve expected. It is genuine and coated with concern, and Zane is almost thankful for it. 

They begin typing again, Zane assumes it’s a new question but he effectively beats them to it, cutting them off. 

"I have freckles,” he says. 

Zane's face heats up as soon as he presses the send button. The freckles scattered across the canvas of his face suddenly feels more prominent and visible, as if the end of a brush is currently painting on his face, the bristles of the brush sprinkling dotted marks all over his porcelain complexion. 

The air condition feels non-existent to his burning skin and it feels way too hot inside the darkened room. The lack of response from the person on the other side of the screen isn't helping either with his flustered state and growing anxiety.  

"Okay", Zane sends, not bearing the silence any longer. "I know it's not that important but since you asked." 

No reply. 

“It’s _your_ question! I couldn’t just not answer your question. You answered mine so I should answer yours!” 

Message seen. 

“I know, it’s really stupid. Can we _please_ just continue playing this stupid game?”

"That's cute." 

"What?" 

"The freckles. The freckles are cute." 

The color painted on Zane's cheeks deepens its shade. "You're just saying that because you're a flirt!" 

"Huh? No, I mean it! I swear!" 

"You haven’t even seen them!", Zane shoves his face back into his face mask. He mutters to himself, "How could you possibly say that they're cute when you haven't even seen them." 

Zane could imagine the person on the other screen sigh in defeat as they typed out their next response, "I don't even think you'll let me see them if we met in real life." 

Zane raises an eyebrow. _Meet in real life_. _Is this person really expecting to meet me in real life?_  

"Why don't we make a deal then?", they ask. "If we meet up, you'll let me see them. If you don't, then I can continue on assuming that they're cute. Deal?" 

Zane mumbles something incoherent under his mask before defeatedly typing into the chat box, "...whatever."

"Great! Can’t wait to see you then!" 

 _Sure_. It's Zane's turn again. 

"Why are you up so late?", he asks. 

"Oh, that. Well I guess I can't sleep?" 

"Why?" 

Zane could actually guess a few reasons why, insomnia, working overtime, binge watching a movie like he was. He honestly couldn't care less about it so he doesn't know why he asked the question anyways. It’s too late for him to realize that he had asked such a useless question and therefore wasted one of his turns. _Stupid_. 

"Anxiety I guess, sorry," they admit, proving Zane's assumptions wrong again. "Actually, I texted, well, who I _thought_ was Lucinda so I can take my mind off of these horrible thoughts." 

"By _flirting_?" 

"Yeah, well if I flirted, she'd get irritated and _has_ to text me back, so she can tell me to stop instead of ignoring me, right?" And as to further prove their point, they add, "You did it." 

Zane shakes his head and despite himself, a small smile manages to slip past the corner of his lips. "Smart...", he says. "Even in an idiotic way." 

"Thank you!" A sticker of an animated cupcake appears right after their message. _Adorable_ , Zane thinks. 

"Seriously though, thank you for keeping me company. It really means a lot." 

A genuine smile spreads across the raven-haired's freckled face, and a warm feeling envelops his entire chest. It's a nice feeling. Zane tries to tuck in the smile from his face and hide his expression under his mask, even though there are no people, _awake people_ , that could see him at the moment, he still feels vulnerable and he hates it. 

"... No problem,” he replies. 

The person on the opposite side of the conversation sends another sticker. A gif of a llama with hearts and sparkles on it. It's cute and it manages to make Zane forget about his insecurities if only for a moment.

"Next question!”, they say. “Do you have any siblings?" 

Zane tilts his head. "Why that?" 

"I'm curious! Isn't that enough of a reason?"  

Zane hums in agreement. He types, "Yes, I do. Two of them, I have an older and a younger brother. They're both pains in the ass." 

"Oh! You're so lucky!" 

Zane shakes his head and manages to let out chuckle low enough that the girl leaning beside him wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

"I'd like to think I'm cursed”, he says. “I can never get a moment's peace around here. I'm guessing you don't have any siblings, huh?" 

"Nope! Don't have any of my own so it can get a little lonely."

"What about your parents?" 

"My mom's not here anymore, and my dad is always away." 

"Oh." Zane pauses, not sure of what else to say other than ‘ _I'm sorry’_ even though he knows that he shouldn't be, but he says it either way. 

"Ah, no need to!", the stranger laughs, well, technically, they type a series of _'haha's_ in text. " _I'm sorry_ for laying all this heavy stuff on ya." 

Zane is about to protest when he gets cut off by a new message. 

" _Listen_ ", they say before the raven-haired could even begin to reply. "I know my three questions are up but I was wondering if I could ask one more? You can do the same to me in return!" 

Zane narrows his eyes at the request, humming as he juggles the request in his mind. One more question couldn't possibly hurt him. As much as the raven-haired hates to admit it, he's actually having fun talking to this stranger.  

"Okay." 

"Can I have your number?" 

The last ounce of tiredness in Zane's sky blue eyes are shaken off as he reads over the message with his glassy eyes. He blinks twice through the artificial light coming from the phone in his hands, from the disbelief of having received the message or from the ache caused by the light of the screen, he doesn't know. 

He dumbly whispers under his breath, "Why?" Realizing that the stranger can’t hear him, he quickly types the same question, “ _Why_? Why me?" 

The stranger doesn't waste time explaining the reasoning to their request. They say, "I've had a really fun time talking to you and you seem like a really cool guy." 

They quickly send in another text," I think I wanna know you more? Like closer like maybe a friend? Or I don't know, maybe _something more_?"  

 _Another_. "Okay wait, actually no, that's a terrible idea, but if you're up to it, that's fine too! But I doubt it, we haven't even met in real life.  

 _And another_. "Actually, scratch all of that, you don't have to give me your number if you don't want to." 

"Okay." 

The string of messages come to a stop and it takes a full minute to pass before the stranger can send another one through. 

"Okay?", they ask. 

" _Okay_. I'll send you my number”, Zane says. 

And as soon as he sends the message, he types his number into the chat box and presses 'enter.' The stranger’s chat bubble perpetually switches from 'typing' to _nothing_. And finally, after what seems to feel like forever, they reply. 

"Thank you." 

A warm feeling spreads around Zane's entirety. The feeling more prominent in his chest and cheeks, and unlike before, he doesn't protest when the strange sensation wraps around him and instead, he welcomes it. He doesn't know why he sent his number to a complete stranger. Actually, he doesn't know why he did a lot of things that night. He has been impulsive with all of his actions lately and has been letting his heart decide things for him. He dislikes that. He dislikes that very much. His fear on relying in emotions and not on logic snaps him back to the stranger's previous messages. 

 _Wait._  

"I have a girlfriend." Zane's grip on Aphmau's phone tightens as he goes over a particular detail in his head. "You know that I have a girlfriend and you're still asking me out?", he takes an undignified shaky breath, rapidly blinking unbelievingly at the phone screen. His whole body trembles. " _Who do you think I am_? Some creepy casanova just like you? You expect me to _cheat_?"

" _Wait_ -" 

" _Unless_ , you must think I'm still Aphmau, don't you?", a pathetic laugh gets caught up in his throat. He shakes his head as his mouth twitches into a tight smile. He can't believe it. He fell into a _casanova's trap_. _What a fucking cliche._  

"You still don't believe me,” Zane repeats. 

" _No_ , I do believe you! _Damn it_!” The reply takes Zane aback, the words of the text dripping with frustration and desperation. “You know what I don’t believe?”, they rhetorically ask. “What I don't believe is that you are dating your best friend!" 

"What?" The temperature in the room dramatically drops. Zane wants to wrap himself around Aphmau’s warm blanket. "My _best friend_?" 

"Aphmau's not your girlfriend", the stranger says as a matter of fact, as if they knew the entire time, which maybe, they do. 

They continue, "You are her best friend.” 

Zane's breathe hitches as he eyes the text with dread. 

"I know who you are." 

Zane refuses to close his eyes, despite the pleading from his eyes begging for him to blink, as the horrors of his fears flashed before them; being caught prying on Aphmau's phone without her consent and lying about being her boyfriend whilst her not knowing _anything_ about it. 

He pales as his worst fears are confirmed. 

"Hi Zane." 

Zane immediately tears his eyes away from the device, and a flush creeps up onto his face in shame. The sound of the air conditioning and the soft breathing coming from his left suddenly increases in volume, threatening to damage his eardrums, as if it his brain is trying so desperately to drown the questions and thoughts swirling around his head with the noise in his surroundings. 

" _How?_ ", he asks defeatedly. 

"I knew from the moment you described what you look like", they confess. 

"Why didn't you stop and confront me?" 

"I told you," they say. "I like talking to you." 

A confused expression overtakes Zane's face. He dares ask, "What about what you meant when you asked for my number?" 

He doesn't know why he is asking this. He doesn't know why he cares about knowing the answer to his question either. This person could very well be laughing behind the screen, playing with him and toying with his pathetic emotions as revenge for interfering with their supposed conversation with Aphmau.

When they don't reply, Zane types down a question he should've asked sooner, a question he should've asked in the first place when he first agreed to go along with the whole game.  

"Who are you?", Zane finally demands. "That is my question. What is your name?" 

The stranger obviously hesitates. _They asked for my number. They figured they would have had to tell their name to me at some point, right?_  

Just as Zane was about to type out another demand, the answer to his number one question appears. 

"Travis." 

Zane blinks. " _Valkrum_?" 

"Yeah." 

Zane stares dumbly at the screen, unconvinced by the confession he'd received from the supposed casanova. He could almost see the sheepish smile coming from the said white-haired adult’s features as he rubs the back of his neck out of embarrassment. 

The longer Zane questions the validity of Valkrum’s confession, the more the puzzle pieces seem to fit each other perfectly. _Hell, he was even there when it all happened._  

Zane was lingering by Aphmau's doorstep when he saw from across the street, Travis bothering Lucinda for her number, only to get abruptly shut up by Katelyn with a fist in his face. The events that followed that exchange was probably how the white-haired adult had obtained _‘Lucinda’s_ ’ number. 

Zane also hadn't noticed how lonely the white-haired adult had been until he reflected about all the interactions he'd had with the casanova just now. The way the white-haired adult seems to be so defeated and dejected when Katelyn or _anyone_ pushes him away. The way he seems to cringe and sit up straighter when family, especially parents has been brought up in a conversation. Zane had also just realized the bags under the young adult's eyes, deep and sunken from all the unforgiving nights of anxiety attacks just like this night. 

The Travis he'd talked to all night is a completely different person, entirely detached from the Travis he and everybody else knew. Zane wonders why the white-haired adult chose to expose his insecurities and vulnerability to a complete stranger like him. 

And so Zane sits there, frozen in place. Travis has not said anything aside from the last message. Zane debates on simply deleting the entire conversation from the phone, pretending that the conversation never happened, before deciding on taking a screenshot of the entire thing and then sending it to his own contact on Aphmau’s phone.  

He does just that and then deletes all the traces of the conversation ever happening on Aphmau's phone, both on Travis’ number and his own. He quietly shuts the device, leaving the room engulfed in complete darkness. He slips Aphmau’s phone back onto her side, not even bothering on saying a proper goodbye to Travis, trusting that the white-haired adult would take the hint and disturb Aphmau no more. 

Zane sits there, sinking deeper into the softness of the bed he’s on, pressing both of his legs onto his chest. His heart is still threatening to rip off of his pounding chest as he focuses his lone blue eye onto the never ending darkness stretching all over him. 

Maybe he should’ve said goodnight, he thinks. Yeah, he should’ve at least said goodbye, but it’s too late now. Zane buries his raven hair onto his knees, grimacing at his poor choice of actions. He’s completely hopeless when it comes to emotions, he admits. Aphmau would’ve handled the situation better. Maybe Aphmau wasn’t so incapable at _some_ aspects in life. His face turns into a deeper scarlet color and he wishes he has the remote control for the air condition beside him. 

Aphmau nudges her head onto his shoulder and in her sleeping state, she whispers, words slurred and sluggish.

"You're very warm, Zane." 

Zane groans.


End file.
